


senandung dukacita

by summer148



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summer148/pseuds/summer148
Summary: Haechan bilang, mereka akan bertemu lagi di antara awan-awan di langit.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	senandung dukacita

— _Haechan adalah mataharinya. Matahari kecil seorang Mark Lee._

-

Mark bukan tipikal orang yang mudah menunjukkan afeksinya di tempat umum. Dia juga bukanlah orang yang mudah untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya. 

Baginya, cukup ia dan kekasih kecilnya yang tahu. Bagaimana ia sangat menyayangi Haechan. Bagaimana dirinya yang akan bertaruh apapun itu untuk melindungi Haechan. Bagaimana cara Mark mendekap Haechan ketika tidur—terlihat seperti melindungi sesuatu dengan seluruh hatinya. Bagaimana Mark yang mengecupi seluruh wajah Haechan karena merasa gemas. Dan bagaimana Mark menangis hanya karena melihat mataharinya terluka.

Ia pikir, Tuhan sudah cukup adil dalam menciptakan apapun. Termasuk, dengan mendatangkan Haechan dalam hidupnya. Ingin sekali Mark mengucap beribu kasih pada Sang Pencipta. 

Haechan dan segala tingkah ajaibnya yang mampun membuat Mark tidak habis pikir. 

Kekasih kecilnya itu—sungguh luar biasa. 

Hebat dalam membalikkan dunia Mark dalam sekejap mata. 

Suara Haechan adalah salah satu dari apa yang Mark suka. Jika melihat Haechan diam dan murung, maka Mark yang akan menjadi orang paling sedih dan khawatir. Dan usaha apapun akan ia lakukan untuk membuat mataharinya kembali bersinar. 

Senyuman Haechan adalah candu baginya. Ia akan merasa paginya kelam jika tidak melihat senyuman anak itu. Dan akan merasa berat ketika menutup pintu hari jika Haechan tak kunjung menampilkan cerahnya. 

Mark bersumpah bahwa ia akan menjadi pelindung Haechan. Akan menjadi orang yang sangat mencintai Haechan. 

Biar begini adanya. Cintanya tidak untuk diumbar. Yang terpenting, Haechan akan ia jaga sepenuh hati dan tak akan membiarkannya terluka barang setitik. 

* * *

> _Adakalanya, awan-awan cerah di langit itu patut dicurigai._
> 
> _Barangkali, ia yang sedang bersinar cerah itu; nyatanya diam-diam menertawai takdir kita. Diam-diam menghina— betapa lemahnya manusia._

**Di malam musim dinginlah, sebuah cerita bermula lalu kemudian-berakhir.**

_Apa Mark pernah menangis?_

Dia adalah seorang lelaki yang tidak mudah untuk mengeluarkan air matanya.

Untuk Haechan, selama lima belas tahun mengenal Mark Lee, ia baru sekali melihat Mark menangis. Di pemakaman Ayahnya. Jelas terekam bagaimana Mark yang bergetar karena menangis terlalu lama. Bagaimana bahu yang tegap itu terlihat rapuh, dan bagaimana mata tajam itu terlihat sangat nelangsa. Haechan ingat sekali bagaimana terpukulnya Mark saat itu. 

Mark adalah lelaki yang kuat. Di saat-saat terpukulnya ia bahkan tidak mengeluh. Haechan sangat membanggakan hal itu. Ia takjub akan kekuatan hati Mark. Tetapi, tidak memungkiri bahwa Haechan sangat khawatir. Ia khawatir pada Mark — takut bahwa selama ini Mark selalu memendam. Takut akan sampah yang ada di alam bawah sadar lelakinya terlalu banyak. Ia terlalu khawatir akan hal itu. Walau Mark sedikit banyaknya membagi keluh kesah, tetap saja — Haechan masih sulit untuk menjangkau dasar jurang milik Mark. 

Mungkin, Haechan adalah lelaki yang paling beruntung. Ia begitu dicintai oleh kekasihnya. Ia begitu dijaga oleh kekasihnya. 

Lalu, bagaimana dengan Haechan? 

Siapapun tahu. Haechan memiliki rasa cinta yang jauh lebih besar. Ketulusan yang ia punya bukan sekedar candaan. Kesetiaan yang ia punya, hanya didedikasikan untuk seorang Mark Lee. 

> _Di balik semesta yang dikagumi— gerombolan awan yang tidak memiliki tugas sedang duduk melingkar sembari menyeduh teh. Anggapannya begitu._
> 
> _— kemudian terdengar pula suara tawa terkekeh-kekeh seperti mencemooh. Mereka sedang menonton para manusia yang tidak lepas dari takdirnya masing-masing._

Siapapun tahu, dan akan membenarkan. Tuhan adalah sutradara terbaik. Menciptakan skenario dengan begitu rumit.

Sudah dikatakan, semesta mereka juga sama kejamnya.

* * *

Tidak semua bisa berjalan mulus. Ketika keterpurukan sudah berlalu, terganti oleh jalanan lurus tanpa kerusakan — lengkap dengan bunga yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Bisa saja kau akan kembali menemukan keterpurukan di ujung jalan itu. 

Sejatinya, Mark tengah mengutuk takdir. 

Tidak peduli seberapa kerasnya Mark berusaha. Mendekatkan diri pada Tuhan. Mengucap beribu doa demi sebuah kebahagiaan. Mark pikir, permintaannya tidaklah sesulit itu untuk bisa Tuhan kabulkan. 

Takdir, memang kejam adanya.

* * *

Kini, Haechan lebih sering melihat Mark menangis. Bukannya ia tidak tahu, Mark mungkin bisa berbohong. Tetapi tidak dengan ikatan batin yang mengikat mereka. 

Haechan seringkali menemukan Mark yang menangis di dalam ruang bacanya. Bagaimana bahu tegap itu bergetar karena tak sanggup menahan perasaan sesak. Haechan mengetahuinya. Tetapi dia diam. Akar permasalahan ada pada dirinya sendiri. Maka hal yang paling menyesakkan adalah; ketika melihat lelakimu sedang menangis karenamu sendiri. 

Mark menangis seolah ia tak akan bisa menyapa hari esok. Dia menangis seolah-olah apa yang telah ia jaga selama ini perlahan namun pasti berakhir redam. 

Mark menangis untuk kesembuhan Haechan. 

_Sebuah ketidakmungkinan yang dia harapkan_. 

* * *

Apa yang Mark benci adalah, semua terjadi begitu saja. Tidak ada yang menduga sebelumnya. Tidak tertebak dan sangat tiba-tiba.

Semula, kehidupan yang mereka jalani terlihat biasa. Layaknya sepasang kekasih yang tinggal serumah, saling mencintai dan menyayangi. Saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Mereka berbahagia. 

_Semula_ , sebelum semua berubah seperti sekali kedipan mata.

Haechan yang awalnya selalu mengeluh karena merasa sakit pada bagian betis kirinya. Perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi kesakitan yang amat perih rasanya. 

Entah apa. Mark bahkan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa berpikiran jernih kala itu. Mereka bilang itu adalah kanker tulang. 

Sebuah fakta yang sama sekali Mark tidak ingin dengar. Ia ingin sekali menampiknya. 

Ini seperti cerita mereka terlihat akan mendapat akhiran yang menyedihkan. Menangis meratapi takdir. Putus asa, dan kehilangan arah.

Saat itu, Mark, diam tak berekspresi. Tidak tahu saja, jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat dan rasa sesak itu, nyata adanya. 

Takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka.

Skenario yang Tuhan rancang, sangat menakjubkan. Mark bertepuk tangan dalam tangisnya. 

Dan di tengah malam pada musim panas, Mark kembali menangis diam-diam. 

* * *

Dua bulan setelah fakta itu, Mark memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah rumah tak jauh dari rumah sakit tempat Haechan selalu terapi dan _check up_. Agaknya sulit untuk mereka jika masih tinggal di apartemen yang sangat luas itu. Haechan tidak lagi bisa beraktivitas banyak. Oleh karena itu, Mark membeli rumah yang sangat sederhana. 

Mark juga lebih sering berada di rumah. Sebagian pekerjaannya ia serahkan pada asisten dan sekretarisnya. Ia hanya tidak ingin meninggalkan Haechan barang sedetikpun. Ia tidak akan meninggalkan mataharinya dan membiarkannya menahan sakit seorang diri. Mark hanya ingin selalu berada di sisi Haechan. 

Waktu terus berjalan. Dan Haechan masih sering merasakan sakit. Hal itu, semakin memperkeruh keadaannya. Ia bahkan sampai pingsan karena tak sanggup menahan sakit. Mark menangis, melihat Haechan yang berjuang menahan sakit. Rasanya sangat pedih, dadanya sesak. Ia tak tega. Sama sekali tidak. 

Setiap malam, Mark selalu menyatukan telapak tangannya. Berdoa, agar apa yang Haechan rasakan segera berakhir. Karena, demi apapun, melihat Haechan yang menangis menahan sakitnya — adalah sebuah penyiksaan baginya.

Di pertiga malam di bulan agustus, Mark bersimpuh. Ia dengan segala sisa tenaga dan selagi akal sehatnya berfungsi. 

" _Tuhan, jika bisa, jangan biarkan matahari-ku merasakan sakit itu. Jika bisa — kembalikan Haechan-ku yang ceria. Tuhan, jika bisa, biarkan aku yang menggantikannya untuk merasakan rasa sakit itu._ "

Mark kembali menangis. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

* * *

Hari demi hari pun berlalu. 

Haechan sudah tidak terlalu kuat untuk berjalan. Kini, ia memakai bantuan kursi roda. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Bibirnya pucat, dan pipinya tak lagi se-gembil dulu. Namun, lihatlah bagaimana senyuman itu masih terpatri di wajah manisnya. Yang Mark tahu bahwa itu tersirat sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam. 

Tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Mark, sore itu menemani Haechan bersantai di beranda rumah.

Jika kalian bertanya mengenai perasaan mereka — jawabannya masih sama.

Rasa itu masih ada dan nyata. Hanya saja, masing-masing dari mereka saling memendam perasaan yang sulit untuk diutarakan. Perasaan yang sanggup membuat keduanya hancur. 

Sore itu mereka berbagi cerita mengenai cakrawala. Banyak cerita yang tercipta. 

Haechan bilang dia sangat menyukai cakrawala pada petang hari dan lembayung senja adalah pemandangan terindah baginya. Sedangkan, Mark, membenci cakrawala di sore hari pun lembayung senja. Ia lebih menyukai cakrawala kala fajar dan pagi hari. 

Ketika Haechan bertanya alasan mengapa Mark membencinya, jawaban yang Mark berikan membuat Haechan sadar. 

" _Senja aku artikan sebagai perpisahan. Lembayung yang terlihat, membuatku semakin yakin — bahwa perpisahan adalah hal yang paling kubenci_."

Haechan terdiam. Ia diam sembari memandangi Mark. Wajah itu, terlihat tirus dan lelah. Haechan pikir Mark mungkin saja sudah lelah mengurusinya yang sakit-sakitan. 

Kemudian, Haechan tersenyum. Dia membalas, " _kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mempertemukanmu dengan perpisahan di kala senja_." 

Mark, merasa hatinya tercabik begitu saja. Paham akan makna apa yang Haechan sampaikan. 

Andai Haechan tahu, bahwa Mark tidak ingin dipertemukan dengan perpisahan. Kapanpun itu waktunya. 

* * *

Di penghujung musim semi, semua semakin kacau. Haechan tidak lagi bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya. Terlampau sulit. Obat-obatan, tidak lagi bereaksi di tubuh Haechan. Tangisan Haechan karena menahan sakit di tubuhnya, seperti melodi kematian.

Mark masih terus berdoa. Selalu berharap dan menanti keajaiban itu menghampiri mereka.

Tidak ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari ini semua. Penyakit itu, telah menguasai seluruh tubuhnya. Meruntuhkan tembok pembatas kekuatannya untuk menahan. 

Haechan, di penghujung musim semi, tengah menanti ajal. 

Mark sama sekali tidak siap. 

Mereka bilang, Mark tidak punya pilihan lagi. Haechan sekarat. Tidak bisa diselamatkan. 

Malam itu, Mark butuh sedikit waktu untuk bertahan agar tidak runtuh. Ia ingin menemui Haechan di ruangannya, tetapi sulit untuk menggapai ruangan itu. Bau khas rumah sakit bahkan sudah menjadi biasa baginya. Tembok dingin di sepanjang koridor seakan-akan menghina kesedihannya. 

Cukup lama Mark menenangkan diri. Ia menemui Haechan di dalam ruangannya pada tengah malam. 

"Haechan, kamu harus tahu bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu."

_Ya, kau sudah mengatakan itu ratusan bahkan ribuan kali, Mark._

Menyedihkan. Air mata itu mengalir begitu deras.

Sedih sekali rasanya. 

Haechan tidak lagi bisa bersuara. Ia hanya menangis tanpa suara untuk berekspresi.

Dalam hati, ia berkata, " _Mark menyuruhku untuk bertahan, di saat aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi bertahan._ "

Haechan tidak bisa menggenggam tangan Mark. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Tidak bisa bangun, hanya untuk memeluk Mark. Tidak bisa bangun untuk mencium bibir Mark. 

Ia tidak bisa melakukan itu karena kini ia terbaring lemah. Nyanyian kematian telah membayanginya. Dan ia amat sangat takut. Haechan masih ingin untuk tetap hidup dan menikmati dunia. Ia masih ingin menjalani hari demi Hari bersama Mark. Masih ingin mencintai Mark untuk waktu yang lama. Tetapi ia tidak bisa. Sejatinya ia juga sudah teramat kelah hanya untuk sekedar bertahan. Dan kini, ia hanya ingin Mark melepasnya untuk pergi dengan tenang.

Haechan tahu dengan jelas. Mark sedang berperang melawan sesak di dadanya. Menahan air matanya untuk tidak terus mengalir. Kepingan memori perlahan membuatnya jatuh pada jurang masa lalu yang membahagiakan juga menyakitkan. Bagaimana waktu lima belas tahun, terasa sangat singkat bagi semuanya.

Ada banyak hal yang ingin Mark katakan, tetapi lidahnya terlalu kelu. Terlalu sakit melihat Haechan yang sekarat. Dan pada akhirnya, Mark lebih memilih untuk menyatukan bibirnya pada permukaan bibir Haechan yang dingin. Hanya itu. Yang mampu Mark lakukan.

"Kumohon, bertahanlah hingga natal tiba. Sebentar lagi. Aku berjanji akan memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang tak pernah kau sangka sebelumnya."

Dan itu, tidak pernah terjadi. 

* * *

[ _ **Sehari sebelum malam natal**_.]

Di malam musim dingin, sesuatu terjadi.

Fragmen menyedihkan, dimana seseorang tengah mengerang nyawa. Mencoba melawan sakit, juga takdir. 

Di malam musim dingin, ada hati yang membeku. Hilang akal, hingga tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

Mark, dalam diamnya berdoa pada Tuhan. Meminta sedikit waktu, walau ia tahu, dirinya sudah terlambat.

Mark juga meminta pada Jeno dan Jaemin untuk berdoa pada Tuhan mereka. Berdoa untuk menyelamatkan Haechan-nya, atau setidaknya meminta sedikit waktu. 

Dan pada akhirnya tidak akan ada yang bisa menentang takdir itu. 

Pada pukul 08:06 malam, satu nyawa telah pergi. Menghadap Tuhan untuk menjumpai awan-awan indah. Jiwa yang dulu masih ada, menghilang seperti buih. 

Di malam musim dingin ini, Mark menangis dengan sangat hebat. Untuk pertama kalinya, Mark berteriak mengeluarkan emosinya yang terpendam. 

Ia meronta dan berteriak. Meminta untuk mengembalikan Haechan-nya. Mataharinya tidak boleh pergi, dan Mark ingin dia kembali. 

Kembali untuk sebuah kehangatan. Kembali untuk ia dekap dengan erat dan mengecupi seluruh wajahnya. 

Lorong rumah sakit itu, dipenuhi dengan suara tangisan dan teriakan menyedihkan dari orang-orang yang ditinggalkan. 

Di malam musim dingin, hati Mark ikut membeku, lalu kemudian hancur begitu saja. Redam menjadi kepingan yang tak lagi bisa disatukan. 

Haechan-nya, telah berjuang melawan sakitnya. Sayang, matahari kecilnya tidak bisa bertahan.

Mark, masih menangis begitu keras untuk menerima kenyataan.

Di malam musim dingin, Mark hancur dan tak terobati. 

Haechan benar-benar menepati perkataannya. Dia tidak mepertemukan Mark dengan perpisahan di kala senja. 

Akan tetapi, ia mempertemukan Mark dengan perpisahan di malam musim dingin, tanpa bintang yang menghiasi cakrawala.

Di malam musim dingin, fragmen itu terjadi.

**Dengan akhirnya, membalik halaman terakhirㅡ dan menemukan akhir cerita yang sedih.**

— _We'll meet again in the clouds_. 

_Pada akhirnya, mereka akan bertemu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya._

_Di antara awan-awan cerah yang tak lagi menertawakan betapa lemahnya manusia._

_Mereka kembali mengikat. Melupakan segalanya yang pernah ada di dunia._

_Dan masih akan tetap sama adanya. Perasaan itu, tak akan pernah lebur termakan waktu._

**Author's Note:**

> Halo! Terima kasih sudah membaca ini sampai akhir ♡


End file.
